hyoukafandomcom-20200223-history
Satoshi Fukube
|kanji = 福部 里志 |romaji = Fukube Satoshi |age = 15-16 |novel debut = |manga debut = |height = 160 cm (5'3") |weight = 57 kg (126 lbs) |occupation = High school student |class = 1-D → 2-D |clubs = Classics Club Handicrafts Club Executive Committee |voice actor = Daisuke Sakaguchi Dallas Reid |actor = }} is a student of the Kamiyama High School belonging to class 2-D (1-D earlier) and a friend of Houtarou Oreki. He is a member of the school's Classic Literature Club, Handicraft Club and Executive Committee. Satoshi possesses a fantastic memory, but he can't draw logical conclusions. Biography Satoshi went to the same Kaburaya Middle School as Houtarou and Mayaka, though not in the same class. From there, he got acquainted with Houtarou through some circumstances and henceforth, their relationship stood as frenemies.Official Light Novel website character description. Retrieved 17/03/2014. Satoshi was a member of both the school's Executive Committee and the Handicrafts Club before joining the Classics Club. Overview Personality Satoshi gives off the impression that his general demeanour is cheerful, eccentric and sarcastic. Despite the surface impression, however, he is generally unassuming and is self-deprecating. He has also confessed to being envious of Oreki. Nevertheless, he accepts these qualities to be repellent to other people, thus he has gained a love for humour and smiling, and acts in a spontaneous manner. He likely believes he can not maintain friendships otherwise. Satoshi is very careful with his application of jokes for he believes that they must be improvised, or else they are just common lies, moreover he fully understands how they can cause misunderstandings. His alias is oftentimes dismissed when he talks to people in private. This is especially apparent in his serious conversation with Oreki, where he points out things in him that Oreki may have failed to notice himself, while maintaining a desire to one-up him. Satoshi's mood is generally well kept, except when he feels his time has been wasted; then he becomes somewhat depressed. Contrary to his personality, he distances himself when people start getting too close, as he is obsessed with not becoming obsessed with anything. Satoshi also has exceptional memory and therefore is very knowledgeable; He refers to it as his "database". However, he refuses to make any conclusions, due in part that he believes that databases cannot make conclusions. His hobbies include mountain bike cycling and arcade games. He is also a Sherlock Holmes fan.Official Light Novel website character description. Retrieved 23/06/2014. Appearance Satoshi Fukube is a fairly short boy, standing at 160 cm (5'3"), and weighing 57 kg (126 lbs). He has field-drab, brown coloured short spiky hair that is cut to show all of his face. Satoshi's eyes are smokey-topaz brown in colour. He is principally seen in the Kamiyama High School uniform, When not, he dresses in a casual manner which includes lots of colour variation. He also possesses a draw-string bag. Relationships Mayaka Ibara Mayaka and Satoshi had liked each other since middle school, but Satoshi would always brush aside her advances towards him with a joke. Their current relationship could be considered simple friends. However, later on he admits that Mayaka is truly one of a kind and that he does want to be with her, but due to how he was so obsessive in the past he doesn't want to regress into his old ways and become obsessed with her. Houtarou Oreki Satoshi and Houtarou have been friends since middle school and seem to be quite close since Satoshi calls Houtarou by his first name. Satoshi is shown to trust Houtarou quite a bit, as well as acknowledging his skills in mystery solving; although in addition, Satoshi is fairly envious of Houtarou. Eru Chitanda Satoshi maintains a friendly relationship with Eru and he usually helps her to convince Houtarou to start solving mysteries, much to the latter's initial chagrin. Koreyuki Tani Tani is oftentimes seen initiating some sort of competition with Satoshi, much to Satoshi's displeasure. Quotes *''"A database can't draw conclusions."'' *''"I didn't think you'd do something like that even if you were the last man on earth."'' *''"I'm only human you know? Sometimes I get mad."'' *''"I am a man of no talents."'' Gallery :See Satoshi Fukube/Gallery '' Trivia *His seiyuu, Daisuke Sakaguchi, together with Eru Chitanda's seiyuu, Satomi Satou, sung ''Update Go Issho ni and Itsuka Bokura no Epilogue in Hyouka Net Radio Kotenbu no Kuttaku theme song CD. *Daisuke Sakaguchi, Satoshi's seiyuu, and Yuuichi Nakamura, Houtarou's seiyuu, also voiced two characters in Clannad, Youhei Sunohara and Tomoya Okazaki respectively. Like Houtarou and Satoshi, Tomoya and Youhei were also close friends. *Despite his trivia expertise, he's horrible at studying and often puts off reports and editorials for Hyouka. The manga includes one panel of him getting yelled at by a teacher (no text; just the visual) for his bad score on the mid-year tests. She may actually be hitting him on the head; she's certainly waving a fist. *He likes to read mystery books, especially Holmes. *He has one unnamed younger sister who later attends Kamiyama High School in . References es:Satoshi Fukube ru:Сатоси Фукубэ Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Classics Club